1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a pulsed magnet using amorphous metal modules.
2. Background of the Invention
An electromagnet (magnet) is a device to produce a magnetic field in response to a current flowing on a specific type of wire.
A representative magnet is a solenoid magnet. In the solenoid, when a current is applied onto a coil, on which a wire is spirally wound, a magnetic field is produced in proportion to the number of winding of the wire in an axial direction of the coil and strength of the current applied on the coil.
Those electromagnets, unlike a permanent magnet, are applicable in various manners, such as controlling a current to generate a magnetic field at the required moment, and adjusting strength of a current to randomly adjust strength of a magnetic field.
Especially, specific devices, such as an accelerator for accelerating particles or a vacuum tube for generating electromagnetic waves, often use the electromagnets because they sometimes require a strong magnetic field in the range of several to several tens of tesla, which general magnets are unable to reach, in order to focus or accelerate electron beams.
Those electromagnets may be classified, according to operating methods, into continuous wave electromagnets and pulsed magnets.
The continuous wave electromagnet is a magnet which constantly maintains a magnetic field, which is generated using DC current, on a time axis.
On the contrary, the pulsed magnet generates a pulsed magnetic field by applying a pulsed current only at the moment that the magnetic field is required.
Although the pulsed magnet requires additional components, such as a synchronization control circuit, which controls the magnet to operate at the very required moment, it has an advantage of higher energy efficiency than the continuous wave electromagnets because of a current being supplied only when required.
In particular, the pulsed magnet is useful in case of high power consumption or short pulse duration, which results from the requirement of a strong magnetic field.
The pulsed magnet operates in response to a current applied via a pulse power supplier including a charger, a battery, a switch and the like, and a trigger signal generator for operating a switch.
The pulsed magnet may include one coil or alternatively several layers of coils for supplying a uniform magnetic field to a long section.
A pulsed magnet operating with high output power (high energy) generates heat. In order to cool a general electromagnet, a section of a coil may increase or a fine conductive cooling channel may be created between coils or integrally with the coil. However, if the coil becomes thicker for cooling, it easily causes an eddy current to be generated due to a pulsed current. Therefore, this manner is not appropriate for the pulsed current having a fast rising time. Also, an electromagnet, which focuses electron beams within a vacuum tube generating electromagnetic waves, requires extremely high uniformity and purity of the magnetic field.
That is, fine electron beams, each of which is several mm thick, go within an error range of a unit of um according to a focusing magnetic field. Accordingly, the uniformity of the magnetic field has to be maintained within an error range of 1˜2%, and magnetic fields except for a magnetic field formed in an axial direction have to be eliminated as much as possible. In addition to the eddy current, is winding of a coil may affect the uniformity and purity of the magnetic field. That is, when the coil is wound in a spiral manner, there are also finely present an axial component as well as a circumferential component. This may result in generation of an axial current component, followed by generation of an undesired magnetic field component in a tangential direction. The present disclosure is taking a pulsed magnet using amorphous metal modules into account to overcome the aforementioned problems.